particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Party of Cildania
The Communist Party of Cildania (Qildari: Ṡurby Qibuzzistit Qildarit, Majatran: Alhizb Alshshuyuei Qildaniyya, Hebilean: ⴰⵎⵓⵍⵍⵉ ⴰⵙⴷⵓⴽⵍⴰⵏ, Selucian: Factio Communista Cildaniae) was a Metzist-Leonidist Kaminskiist Communist party in Cildania. History Early Days: 3857-3865 The first members of the Communist Party of Cildania were Luthorian Kaminskists who left Luthori in the belief that permanent revolution requires the spread of ideology abroad, and many saw the second world, which was economically developing but still full of hardship as the most fertile ground on which to plant their ideology. Thus they came to Cildania, and planted the seeds of revolution. The Early Days begin with a largely bloodless coup against a caretaker government, and the Luthorian Communists took power, creating a largely equitable society known as the Great People's Republic of Cildania. However, with a small and poorly armed paramilitary of the Communist Party of Cildania acting as the primary defence of the country, a Selucian minority government took power with corporate support and a large army with superior technology in 3864, through the manipulation of elections (although fiercely leftist Jilṣun Canton did not yield and kept supporting the Communist Party), and in 3865 The Empire of Cildania was declared. At this time, Cildanian Communists uprooted Luthorian thinkers from the Party, intent to create a path of their own, and officially gave the party the Qildari name "Surby Qibuzzistit Qildarit". The Dark Age Under Imperial Rule 3865-3872 The Rule of Selucian Imperialists, whose party was known as the Cildanian Imperial Party lasted until their defeat at the hands of a coalition, which will be detailed later on. In July of 3865, the Selucian Regime dominated legislature passed a constitutional amendment declaring the Most Serene Selucian Empire http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=440083 , which also declared Selucian apartheid regime leader Consul Quintus Sibilla Emperor of The Second Empire. Additionally, they enlarged the size of the legislature and instituted nobility. The Communist Party, under the new leadership of Adonibaal bin Hiempsal Mekir, was the most outspoken critic and opponent of the Sibilla regime, and introduced multiple bills attempting to overturn it and to restore socialist reforms. In 3869, new opposition appeared to the Sibilla regime, and became unlikely bedfellows in their opposition to Sibilla. This group was the Apostolic Army of Cildania, which shared the Communist Party's opposition to the destruction of religious monuments, and targeting of Hosian congregations and a religious leader. At the beginning of 3872, an alliance was formed between communists and Hosian Theocrats, enabling opposition to the Sibilla regime. During the Civil War, the Communist Party occupied and defended Qart Ramesh, Ylrit, with great success. A brigade of the People's Revolutionary Army successfully defended Qart Ramesh, after bombarding Imperial Ships, for the duration of the war. During its occupation, the Communist Party instituted a model communist micro-state controlling the city, with social ownership and distribution of rations effectively and free of corruption. By 3873, the Communist Party of Cildania helped to form the People's Free State of Cildania, with massive populist support, and most countries endorsed joint Communist-Qedarite-Apostolic Rule, and one even expelled their Ambassador from the Sibilla regime. After victory, the Communist Party called for the trial of Quintus Sibilla for war crimes. People's Free State: 3873-3888 The People's Free State of Cildania, a compromise between the Hosian theocrats, and the Cildanian National Coalition, instituted a monarchy and restored the house of Thomas to the Throne. However, the Communist Party felt frustrated and felt it an indignity that after bravely defending Qart Ramesh from Imperial rule during the Civil War, they got less concessions than a westernizing party that contributed hardly anything. In 3877 the Communist Party had a strong showing, but so did Surby Dorkeit Qildarit, the new falangist party in Cildania, formed by Coup Leader Sudru Sus. The Communist Party offered critical support for this new government. However, in 3877 student protests were organized by the Communist Party in the capital against government labor and tension over salaries and ethnic policies. Student walkouts became a regular feature of political life in major cities and areas such as Qart Qildar, Namal Hasri, and Qart Ramesh. During the 3877 Elections, a massive union turnout took place, and Adonibaal bin Heimpsal Mekir became the Adon (President) of Cildania. Communist leadership bolstered the united fight against imperialism and capitalism in Cildania. Ideology The Communist Party of Cildania is a Metzist-Leonidist Communist party, which also subscribes to Mekirist ideals. This is the description of the ideology of the Party from its original 3879 Manifesto: Permanent Revolution: Actions in support of socialism are part of a permanent communist revolution. We must support permanent revolution at home and abroad. Solidarity: We stand with labour and our socialist brothers, at home and abroad, in the interests of revolution and improved standards of living, to close the income gap and eventually dissolve all classes and governments Democratic Socialism: Democracy, for a communist, is a way of life. We seek to democratically elect our party leaders where possible, and work to revolt against undemocratic processes in our society Dictatorship of the Proletariat: Hand over the means of production to be shared by the workers, and giving the workers democratic control over states. This will create a dictatorship in which the many, not the few, decide the fate of states Additionally, the EQUALITY acronym was in use. Mekirism is named for Adonibaal bin Hiempsal Mekir, who served as the Adon of Cildania through the Civil War, and in the second socialist government. It has been described as "Socialism With Cildanian Characteristics". It is essentially the ideology stemming from his speeches, writings, and actions. The main theory of this ideology builds upon the Kaminskist ideal of permanent revolution. It teaches that revolution in Cildania, and reaction against imperialism assists individuals in imperialist countries and developed countries, as well as in undeveloped countries, by denying and resisting first-world bourgeoisie domination, thus setting forth a path for global resistance to capitalism. It also stresses freedom of religion, state secularism, ethnic self-determination, and military strength. Organization The Communist Party of Cildania, in its first iteration 3857-3911, was led by a politburo, which was tasked with day-to-day governing decisions, and they had numerous offices under each politburo member. The Head of the Politburo was the Chairman, and he was assisted by a Vice-Chairman. There was also a Laborboro, which dealt with the trade unions and workers, and day to day workplace organizing activities. The Laborboro was only second to the Politburo in authority, and the Laborboro's Chairman could break a tie if there was indecision in the Politburo. The Politburo held the authority to call for a Convention of the Party. Today, there is a Politburo still, which consists of a Vice Chairman, the Chairman, and the leaders of front organizations and Ministers (if in government) belonging to the Communist Party. The Laborboro exists, and stands on equal footing, but does not participate in the day to day operations of the party as they once did. There is also a concrete convention, as the Constitution of the Communist Party requires a Convention to be held at least once an election cycle, but there are more often two called. Front Organizations The Communist Youth Movement The Communist Youth Movement (Qildari: Rajal'ut Zarex Qibuzzistit, Hebilean: ⴰⵙⴷⵓⴽⵍⴰⵏ ⵜⴰⴽⴰⵡⵙⵜ ⵜⴰⵏⴻⵣⴷⵓⵖⵜ, Selucian: Motis Communistarum Iuvenis, Yeudi: קומוניסטי תנועת נוער, Cildanian: Komunista Moviment Żgħażagħ) is the youth wing of the Communist Party of Cildania. It was originally founded at the same time as the first Communist Party of Cildania. The Communist Youth Movement is open for membership to youth from the ages of 8-30. Between 8-16, youth are part of the Young Mekirists, which serves dually as a scouting and political organization, in which rank is divided based on age. From 16-30, students join the Young Workers section, which organizes youth in communities. The Communist Youth Movement organizes protests, trains youth in ideology, and holds events and contests which enable young party members to advance in their involvement in the party and party ideology. The Communist Youth Movement also runs charitable events and does service for the poor, homeless, veterans, the disabled, and the elderly. This assists youth in civic development and in developing a collectivist and mutualist worldview that advances socialism. Leftist Students for a Democratic Cildania The Leftist Students for A Democratic Cildania is the Communist Party's student wing. It is active on University Campuses, and active within, and occasionally act as, student unions. This organization organizes student walkouts and has had great success organizing walkouts over union rights, civil rights, education cuts, and education costs. They also provide strike assistance to university faculty and employees, and have been known to provide solidarity strikes and walkouts with such labor actions. Additionally, they teach students about party ideology, and often organize in sync with the Communist Youth Movement. Unlike the Communist Youth Movement, one does not need to be a party member to be a member of a Leftist Students faction, and progressive students from other parties have often been involved. However, most members are also members of the Communist Youth Movement Cildanian People's Revolutionary Front The Cildanian People's Revolutionary Front is the Military Wing of the Communist Party of Cildania. Men and Women from 18-40 can join the CPRF. When paramilitaries are illegal, they operate underground, or under fronts such as a gun club or martial arts club, and when only party paramilitaries are illegal, they formally disaffiliate, but make communist party membership a prerequisite to joining. Many CPRF members are trained in military academies, especially officers. They generally make special requests to accept a commission from the CPRF, rather than the nation's official military. The CPRF runs training in firearms use, manual self-defense and combat, survival techniques, and urban warfare. The CPRF is especially well-known for their success at urban warfare, having successfully defended Qart Ramesh in the civil war against Sibilla. The CPRF is controversial, as it has been occasionally been accused of committing acts of terrorism or acting contrary to national interests. The party's official line condemns these accusations vehemently and has in the past pursued legal action to overturn and combat such accusations which they see as slanderous. Category:Cildania Category:Political parties in Cildania Category:Communist Parties Category:Communism